Aceptación
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Aun a esas alturas, Kurt no sabe con seguridad por qué rayos le hizo caso a Puck. Aun no sabe bien por qué saltó todas las clases del próximo día para ir a espiar a un coro de una escuela de niños ricos que, seguramente, le darían una buena paliza si llegaban a enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.


**Título:** Aceptación

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Beta:** Solo yo y por siempre yo

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG13

**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel

**Disclaimer:** Glee no es mío, ni en mis sueños más retorcidos, es de FOX, RIB y toda esa gente rara que de vez en cuando merecen una buena patada (?).

**Notas y advertencias:** Ando colocándo las cosas que quité para que tengan algo que leer de mí mientras yo ando rompiéndome la cabeza con el NaNoWriMo (expliqué lo que era esto no sé en donde XDD alguna de las últimas tres actualizaciones...). Por cierto, decidí que tomaré Huésped para terminarlo este mes así que, si llegan a notar que de pronto no está, ya saben qué ha sucedido. Con suerte, lo tendrán completo a final de Noviembre o casi completo :) Depende de cómo me trate la vida.

* * *

**Aceptación**

_"Cierto que casi siempre se encuentra algo, si se mira, pero no siempre es lo que uno busca." _JRR Tolkien, _El Hobbit_

* * *

_—Por qué no haces algo útil y vas a ponerle un poco de veneno para ratas a esos viejos Jell-O o vas a visitar a los Garglers—le suelta Puck, con ese tono que pensó ya no dirigiría hacia él. Pero no, ahí está._

_—Los Warblers—corrigió Kurt, peleando por parecer impasible y que se vea como si las palabras no le afectaran en lo más mínimo._

_—Lo que sea. Ve a ver lo que hacen. Además, podrás usar todas las plumas que quieras. Encajarás a la perfección—y ahí está otra vez. Kurt bufa por lo bajo y entrecierra un poco los ojos, porque está cansado y enojado y los chicos no ayudan en nada._

_No sabe por qué se ofreció a ayudar en primer lugar._

_—Bien—responde, dejando a todos con la boca abierta cuando toma sus cosas y se sale del aula con un aura de decisión a sus espaldas._

Aun a esas alturas, Kurt no sabe con seguridad por qué rayos le hizo caso a Puck. Aun no sabe bien por qué saltó todas las clases del próximo día para ir a espiar a un coro de una escuela de niños ricos que, seguramente, le darían una buena paliza si llegaban a enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Hay una opción con la que siempre juguetea cuando empieza a analizar ese momento de su vida, pero jamás encuentra las ganas de aceptarla como verdad.

Kurt buscaba aceptación.

Porque, sí, Nuevas Direcciones han sido bastante comprensivos con todo lo que englobaba el ser Kurt Hummel. Pero eso no quitaba que siguieran teniendo sus cosas. Como su incapacidad de aceptar que, no, Kurt no creía en Dios. O el hecho de que tuviese que hacer un dueto consigo mismo porque nadie quería ser su pareja. O que Santana y Puck hicieran bromas sobre la homosexualidad como si él no estuviese, o que el Señor Schuester no le permitiera cantar en las presentaciones escolares porque ''esa canción es de mujer, Kurt''. Y Finn, Finn en general.

Así que, sí, Kurt quería aceptación. Dejar de ser ''el raro del grupo'', quería que lo valoraran, quería ser útil. Demonios, incluso quería que Puck le palmeara la espalda como lo hacía cuando cualquiera de los chicos hacía algo genial -aunque a Kurt no le gustaba que le tocaran-. O que algún día llegara a su casa sin las desastrosas ganas de llorar molestándole en el pecho.

Y, aunque lo negara, fue por eso que le hizo caso a Puck, fue por eso que intentó fallidamente espiar a los Warblers. Porque quería que dejaran de mirarlo por encima del hombro, quería que dejaran de hacerse de oídos sordos cuando sugería algo. Quería encajar, solo eso.

_—Um, hola. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí._

_Kurt no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, bueno, sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas, pero, en general, no. Así que llamó al primer chico que vio. _

_El joven observó el atuendo de Kurt, notando la ausencia del uniforme y, por un momento, Kurt estuvo seguro de que ya lo han atrapado. Pero entonces el chico dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro y la mano extendida. _

_—Mi nombre es Blaine—dice, y le sonríe._

_Kurt se le acerca, algo asombrado por la alegría que muestra el chico y le estrecha la mano—. Kurt._

Y tal vez no encontró nada de lo que estaba buscando, porque aun seguían sin escucharle del todo cuando hablaba y Finn seguía teniendo sus problemas, por más que lo negara.

Pero de todos modos halló algo. Un amigo, una persona que le comprendía, alguien que le inspiraba valor, encontró a Blaine. A su Blaine. Y si eso no es mejor de lo que estaba buscando inicialmente, no tiene idea de qué lo sea.


End file.
